This invention relates generally to substituted 2-methylisoxazolidines and more specifically to 5-substituted-3-(2-naphthalenyl)-3-[(1H-imidazol-1-ylmethyl) or (1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)]-2-methylisoxazolidines and related derivatives which are useful as antifungal agents.